everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody Piper
|birthday = July 31st |side = Rebel |roommate = Ginger Breadhouse |bffas = Briar Beauty and C.A. Cupid. I’m not about to define my friends by “Royal” and “Rebel” labels. Ginger Breadhouse really knows how to put together a tasty mix. Also Justine Dancer shares my love of muse-ic. |log = }} Melody Piper is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Pied Piper from Pied Piper of Hamelin. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants music to bring people together instead of luring one another away which happens in her story. Her father encourages Melody to follow her heart and pursue her love of music such as being an inspirational DJ, which to Melody, is just a stepping stone in the process of what she truly wants music to become. Portrayers In English, Melody Piper is voiced by Laura Bailey, now voiced by Karen Strassman. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Gabriela Ornelas. Character Personality Melody is a DJ with considerable talent, if the fact that she's Briar Beauty's favorite is anything to go by. She doesn't seem to care about Headmaster Grimm, and his rules much as she interrupts him to start the party and skip the speech. She always wants everybody to have a good time. She doesn't speak much but lets her music do it for her, like controlling her dragon or consoling Daring. Appearance Melody has lavender-white hair streaked dark purple, violet-brown eyes, and olive skin. Melody's type of style is noticed as classy, yet edgy, spunky, and a hint of rebel rocker. She enjoys splashing some black accents in her clothing, and ornate patterns with musical notes. Interests Being Ever After's most inspiring DJ, Melody's interests are comprised of creating mixes or changing them. In her spare time, she usually hangs around her dorm and listens or downloads music. According to Melody's diary, she and her father are both Rebels "at heart", but despite both of them being "both Rebels at heart", Melody has advanced to write her own destiny, while her father got trapped using a flute to summon mice and rats. Fairy tale Relationships Family Melody is the daughter of the Pied Piper, who teaches Muse-ic Class at Ever After High. While her father has the habit of summoning rats whenever he blows on his trumpet, each time Melody deejays, three blind mice tend to dance along. Friends It appears that she is a friend of Briar Beauty and C.A. Cupid. She is also roommates with Ginger Breadhouse who she comes to for advice at times. Melody bonds with Justine Dancer over their shared love of music. Melody is also close with Meeshell Mermaid, who she likes because Meeshell is musical. Pet She owns a pet rat named Mousetro. Notes * According to Class of Classics, Kitty's mom, the Cheshire Cat, is responsible for naming Melody. Piper's dad owed her a favor, and the Cheshire Cat decided that she wanted to name his firstborn child. She was originally going to pick a more wild name, like "frumious." However, she was apparently just teasing, and settled on "Melody," since she likes names that end with "Y." * Melody shares her first name along with from Monster High. But unlike Melody Carver, Melody Piper is a human and Melody Carver is a siren. But same as Melody Carver, Melody Piper is very musical. * And just like Melody from Monster High, Melody Piper was called "Smellody"—but only once by Sparrow Hood in "Spring Unsprung". And was not in reference to having a large nose, but only because of scent, as in to say that Melody stinks. * Unlike Melody Carver, Melody is not a book-exclusive or book-only character, as she appears in all areas of the franchise of Ever After High. * Some may characterize her hair as platinum blond, but in truth, Melody's hair is white with purple streaks. Timeline * July 08, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Melody Piper. * September 04, 2013: Melody Piper is mentioned in Briar's Mirror Blog. * October 08, 2013: Melody Piper makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * February 09, 2014: Melody Piper makes her cartoon debut in "True Hearts Day". * Early May, 2015: Melody Piper makes her diary debut in Bunny's 'Signature - Royals' diary. Gallery Melissa Yu book art - Melody.jpg Book art - Melody Piper II.jpg Profile Art - Melody Piper.jpg images (27).jpeg images (26).jpeg images (25).jpeg images (25).jpeg Melody's Card.png Melody.png Meet Melody Piper II.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Students